


Questions pratiques

by chonaku



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Crack, M/M, implied sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: Quatre raisons de ne pas/plus faire l'amour dans la voiture [drabble]





	Questions pratiques

1/Pauvre bête. La première fois qu'ils le firent, elle fut tellement traumatisée qu'elle se retransforma.  
2/Expliquer les abeilles, les bourdons et autres joyeusetés de la vie à quelqu'un comme Goku s'avérait être un supplice absolu. Surtout lorsque celui-ci ramenait tout à la viande.  
3/Ils avaient eu l'air malin devant les ennemis.  
4/... Mais où diable est passé ce dragon ?!


End file.
